


Wild Waste Whack-A-Mole

by samodivax



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Uncanny luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodivax/pseuds/samodivax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts involving Jayce Nalini and her wild wasteland adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Your Eyes on the Prize

Her eyes stung from the foul stench that had engulfed Nipton.

“Your crimes are unforgivable!” she growled, and her voice shook. Jayce pursed her lips together in bitter regret. There was no room for weakness, for fear, and yet it _slipped_.

“If you feel strongly about it, attack us.” the mockery in his tone wasn’t lost on her. “And soon after, you won’t feel anything at all.”

Jayce clutched at her rifle - it jammed on her twice now since she left Goodsprings. Her eyes moved between the weirdo and his lackeys, nervously stopping on the mangy mutts that flashed her their fangs more than once. As she held her rifle, still aimed at his head, she tensed. Jaw clenched in defeat, she lowered her firearm.

“Fine.“ she spat ”I’ll spread the word, you sick fuck.”

“Of course you will.” she could’ve sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch into something briefly, a smirk maybe.

And with that, they turned their backs to her and left. Jayce regretted that she hadn’t killed that man the second his back was turned. Sure, he had a battalion’s worth of firepower compared her measly little arsenal, but that wasn’t the point.

Jayce spent the rest of her evening shooting the crucified, who looked at her with pleading eyes. Most of the town was already dead, bodies discarded everywhere and heads put on for show, but some of them - the ones who weren’t so lucky - were still strung up and dying a slow death. Jayce used the pistol she’d taken off one of the outlaws at the Highway Station - .22, silenced. After using up the modest amount of ammo she had for it in the first place, she promptly threw it aside.

She couldn’t take down the bodies if she tried. The smell, the heat - it all made her eyes water, made her burn. It was mostly Powder Gangers that were left in one piece anyhow - men twice her size, far too heavy for her to help down. (Not that it mattered much, since they were dead by her hand.)

She kindled some small amount of hope that someone, anyone, might have survived, and checked the town hall just like Ghost had told her to. Instead, she was met with more bodies and starved dogs feeding on them. One by one, she took down the pack, and cleared her path to the mayor’s office.

If the man were not already dead, Jayce would’ve killed him herself. The fool doomed his entire town - the people who relied on him - to a massacre.

By the time she had arrived, it was barely nightfall, but now she could wager it was around midnight. She hadn’t slept since first reaching the Mojave Outpost yesterday, staying at Nipton a minute longer was out of the question - she felt her blood boiling, as if the heat from the place had consumed her like another corpse.

She got back to the NCR by daybreak, and briefly told Ghost what she saw. The sniper passed on the tale herself, and Jayce was glad she wouldn’t have to repeat it to anyone anymore. Or so she hoped.

But that morning as she lie in a vacant bunk at the barracks, Jayce found she was unable to pass out from exhaustion like before. She replayed the day’s events in her head, over, and over, and over, until finally she came upon a comforting thought.

She had a rifle and an inclination for violence. And she would, one way or another, corner _Mister Fox_ , and make him pay for every single life he’d taken, even if they were beyond count.


	2. Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my actual in-game experience of "Eye for an Eye"

_"Fuck-!"_ it was a half-interrupted, half-hushed whisper. Jayce was crouching behind the desk and her heart was pounding.

Two pairs of feet. Two legionnaires.

She'd snuck behind the commander while he was looking out from the balcony, and just as her hand reached the door handle, she heard someone yell out: "Hey!" She'd quickly busted in, slammed the door almost gently, just enough for it to close quick, and ducked behind the nearest obstacle.

It was an open front desk, and they could see her.

Weapons drawn, the second in command aimed his revolver at her. Jayce took out the pistol she had strapped to her inner thigh, under that ridiculous leather skirt these guys were so insistent on wearing, and shot, almost blindly.

Aurelius' left arm was bleeding and that was the distraction she needed to run. They were both on the door, and besides that, even if she made it out, the entire cove would be on her within seconds. They had to die.

Jayce ran further in, and threw herself onto the floor next to the bed, grateful for the humble cover some kind of barier provided. It looked metal, so she hoped it was bullet proof.

"I'll have your head!" she wasn't sure which one growled it, probably the big one. Correction: the big and _angry_ one.

It was all a blur. Shots were fired, and next thing she knew, she threw her gun. Threw her _actual gun_ at the person who had more bullets than her. She had no time for regrets - the pistol actually hit Severus point blank, smashed one of his goggles. He yelled, the broken pieces of glass injuring him more than her bullshit gunsmanship up until then. Despite the brief incapacitation, he had his machete in one hand, and was ready to swing. Jayce flung herself at him, and it was stupid. She was half his weight, and he shoved her into the wall with ease - she nearly bounced off, fell to the floor. The courier kicked, like a child having a tantrum, just kicked into the air, around her, still disoriented. "Degenerate sc-"

Severus was on the floor. She'd landed a kick in his knee, just enough to make him lower himself ever so slightly, and a second, fully-unfolded thrust forward with her leg, lead to the man completely losing his composure. Jayce had managed to kick him in the balls. Her celebration didn’t last long - attempting to get back to her feet, she had been pulled back by her foot. The decanus dragged her closer towards him still, and placed a hand on her throat once he could reach. With a huff, he straddled himself on top of her, both hands now clenching at her throat with a rage only auidiable in the breath hissing from behind his teeth.

Aurelius hadn’t the patience to keep his eyes on the scuffle for long. He briefly turned his gaze back to them and all he could see was the tension in Severus’ back. The woman was dead, and Aurelius quickly took the time to properly examine the bullet wound, firstly removing his left gauntlet and placing it on the desk. Lucky little profligate had hit the crook of his elbow. It wasn’t clean - the bullet was still lodged in and the pain was making him dizzy. He took it with stoicism, as legionnaires always did - no pathetic whines or screams, barely more than the occasional hiss or heavy breath, no matter how it strained him to do so.

She couldn’t breathe. Severus was choking her, and she didn’t have the strength to push his hands away. The weight of his body was crushing her and she couldn’t even try to push him off. Jayce’s hands helplessly struggled, trying to pry off the legionnaire’s fingers from where they were sinking into her skin. One hand continued to meekly bat away, while she took her combat knife out from underneath her armour, tucked in right under the leather skirt, with the other. Rather than trying to push him away, she grabbed him by the elbow and made his arm bend, making him hunch closer.

Jayce stabbed blindly. She didn’t strike anything vital but piercing through his cheek had stunned him enough, whether from pain or the horror of it, she hadn’t the time to debate. His hands were shaking and let go of her throat, though stayed in place. He looked shocked, the rage in his eyes mixing with some sort of confussion, and Jayce used the opportunity to lunge upwards and slice at his throat. She’d barely scrapped the artery, leaving a gash under his ear and beneath his jaw, and suddenly he’d regained his composure. He wrestled the knife out of her hand with ease, and Jayce lunged forward again.

With a growl, Jayce pulled back and spat out an ear towards him. The pain was enough to throw him off guard, and she shrimped away, turning onto her belly and crawling away towards the bed. She was sure there was something under it. Had to be.

Blinding white pain hit her all at once, and she was staring at the ceiling rather than the wall for a moment. She fell to her side, the plated boots coming into few along with the rest of the armour. A single kick had rendered her powerless.

“Honestly, Severus, what sort of Decanus cannot illiminate a single degenerate?” he huffed mockingly towards his disfigured second-in-command, and began his lecture while the younger man was still struggling to compose himself. “Let the scar be a lesson. Never underestimate-” Jayce’s switchblade slicing into his calf, right between the seams of that boot, interrupted his little speech. He groaned as he toppled to his knees, clutching at the wound in vein - he couldn’t properly apply pressure to such a precise little cut through all the armour. It was a deep gash that had started with a stab towards the knee and continued downwards - nothing fatal, nor something that would immobilise him for long.

A moment was all she needed.  
As she thought, under the bed was a discarded, near blunt machete. She grabbed onto it with both hands and swung towards the man who’d just approached her. It didn’t serve to harm Severus (who’d been ushered to finish the job) much at all. He dodged with some ease though he didn’t anticipate she’d press on so far that her knuckles would brush against his throat, nor that she would turn the blade around and drag the machete back.

Towards the hilt, the blade was near perfectly sharp. It was the tip that had gone dull, and caused it to be discarded initially. The weapon fell to the floor and Jayce scooted back, the decanus before her trying to apply pressure to his neck, trying not to die. Jayce kicked at his disfigured face, making him fall to his side, nose cracking and tooth falling out of place.

She was covered in his blood, especially her boots. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were locked on Aurelius. He seemed to scoff, a man easily twice her size and nowhere near as battered. Unwisely, she once again lunged forwards but lost her balance and toppled over, somewhere between where he was stood and his desk. Shakily, she stood up in time for the furious legionnaire to grab her by the throat and unceremiously slam her into the wall behind him. There was a good few inches between the ground and her feet, uncomfortable pressure building quicker and quicker as he seemed to be pushing her into the building by the neck.

Aurelius toppled to the ground, letting out a gasp.

Jayce fell to the floor, panting. The pistol in her hand was warm, and had one more bullet if she was lucky. Once her vision unblurred, she aimed right at Aurelius of Phoenix’s head.

She was always lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed several things for the sake of realism (hah.), and I'm not sure which way is more hilarious - that Jayce absolutely obliterated those two with granades, dynamite, a sniper rifle, a shotgun, a hunting rifle, 10mm pistol, 9mm pistol, baseball bat, and I don't even remember what else, and then proceeded to quietly leave Cottonwood Cove without anyone batting an eyelash, or that she achieved the same affect with a silenced pistol, combat knife, dull machete and hidden switchblade.
> 
> This was also a challenge I set for myself, to actually try and illustrate a fight scene. Way harder than I thought it would be and I'm not entirely happy with the final result so constructive criticism would be appreciated - I'm having trouble keeping track of both enemies and making the action look interesting.


End file.
